


change of routine

by junbunn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Library AU, M/M, and hero chanyeol, cute clumsy junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbunn/pseuds/junbunn
Summary: guide on how to make a mess and get a date





	change of routine

**Author's Note:**

> this was previously posted on livejournal, but you know how it is with livejournal these days... .

It was one of many Chanyeol's habits to spend his whole after school time at the college library. Sitting by the table with a bunch of textbooks, he could finally focus on too long chapters he had to read for his art history classes. He knew that if he got home he would be easily distracted by anything really, so he lurked in the library every single day, hoping that he will get at least half of the work done.

During the times spent at the huge wooden desk nothing ever happened. It was just Chanyeol and other set of artworks to see and remember everyday. Most of the time he wasn't paying attention to the people around him. He tried to choose a table hidden somewhere to minimal the distraction. Today was no different. Two big bookshelves around him in the corner was separating him from the world. Normally Chanyeol rested unbothered by people passing next to him from time to time, yet this day someone had managed to catch his attention. 

It was a boy. He was around Chanyeol's age. Chanyeol hadn't seen him before, but that shouldn't be much of a surprise because Chanyeol didn't see a lot of people around. The boy had brown hair with bangs softly falling over his brown eyes. Dressed in a too large blouse, he was pulling at his sleeves, standing next to a shelf reading carefully every book title visible. There wasn't anything unusual in the boy's actions so at first Chanyeol didn't pay him much of attention. After few minutes when Chanyeol had enough of staring at numerous different versions of the same Venus motif, that in his opinion looked exactly the same, and trying to remember their artist's names he peaked at the boy who was now standing on his tiptoes scanning some of the shelves above his head.

Chanyeol quickly forgot about the masterpieces and continued silently watching the other, curious of what he was going to do next. The boy was short, he noticed. Chanyeol never had much of a problem with reaching a top shelf, his long legs and arms were definitely doing their job. The boy's eyebrows plunged into a frown once he spotted a book somewhere much above him. Chanyeol saw him gulp. 

The boy stood up on his tiptoes once again and extended his hand up but he didn't reach the book he needed. Chanyeol smiled at the scene. The boy looked like a little kid hopping with his hands hanging high in the air. Chanyeol rested his head on his hand, more and more amazed by the boy's determination. He bit his lip. Maybe he should just help the other, reach the book for him or get him a ladder, which he knew was hidden somewhere in the library. The boy was obviously struggling and at some point Chanyeol felt sorry for him, even if he was absolutely amused by what he was seeing. Though, it had to be horrible, not being able to reach what he wanted and easily getting lost in between the heads of a crowd. But there, Chanyeol was the one who had a constant shortage of space for his legs which didn't fit anywhere. Even now, he wasn't able to cross his legs under the library table.  

Eventually with a sigh he stood up from his seat right when the other boy decided to stand on top of the bottom shelf. Chanyeol froze, not believing his own eyes, because a second later the boy was climbing the bookself like a ladder. It wasn't long when a bookshelf slightly wobbled and the boy's foot slipped on the wood.

With a speed Chanyeol didn't know could pull off, he prevented the boy from falling to the ground, but nothing could've been done to prevent what happened next. 

With huge eyes they both watched as the enormous bookshelf slightly leaned back. The boy who was now in Chanyeol's arms grabbed on to Chanyeol's chest and trembled a little, opening his mouth in protest, but the bookstand was falling back and there was no way to stop it. 

The loud sound of the piece of furniture hitting another one behind it made Chanyeol jump and grip on the boy stronger. All of the books fell as well and Chanyeol sighed in relief that this was the next to last and that the whole library didn't actually turn into a gigantic domino. But the feeling of being relieved was short-lived. The next second he knew he heard shrill yelling on his right. He turned slowly, still holding on to the boy tightly. 

The old man that was walking up to them was one of the strictest librarians Chanyeol had ever chance to meet in this life. The librarian was coming near them with terrifyingly enraged face. Chanyeol felt his breathing stop and the boy must have felt the same feeling of suffocation because he tapped Chanyeol's shoulder in slight panic so that Chanyeol would finally allow him stand on his own feet. 

'You two!', they heard as the man pulled out his white hair with his lips pressed thinly together. The old man pointed with his eyes at the mess the boys had just made. 'Do you know how much work it will be to clean that up?' he asked taking of his glasses with a shaking hand.  Wrinkles on his forehead seemed to deepen in just a matter of seconds.

Awkwardly standing next to each other, the boys shook their heads, unsure. Chanyeol looked down at the other boy who seemed to want to say something but he was cut out by the librarian.

'Well then, you will have a chance to find out. Both of you will clean that up', he threw as he turned around and walked away. 'After me!' he shouted when he noticed that he wasn't being followed. 

It wasn't like Chanyeol had that much to do, and he hadn't been expecting to meet with anyone, but he did not expect having to spend his entire night at the library organizing books. The librarian told them to show up next to the counter once it was time for library's closing. With his eyes widening he forced both boys to give their names and addresses and with a long shaky finger in front of their faces he spit at them to not even think of not showing up. 

The boy, Junmyeon as he had introduced himself, was trying to explain what happened and to take the whole punishment on himself, but the old man wasn't even trying to hear him out only waving his hand with short 'end of conversation'. So when they left, Junmyeon rained Chanyeol with apologises about the happening and almost got on his knees to ask for forgiveness. Chanyeol looked at him with surprise, assuring him that it's nothing, not a big deal. But Junmyeon held on to him so much telling him that he will clean the mess up all by himself and that Chanyeol could just sit around and do nothing that Chanyeol had to eventually grab Junmyeon's head and shake it a little saying straight to his face that it was the stupidest idea Junmyeon could possibly come up with, finally succeeding in shouting him up.

'It's okay,' he repeated again and let go of Junmyeon's head. 

Leaving the boy a little dumbfounded, Chanyeol left to his table to gather his books. Normally he would stay in the library till its closing time but since it was most likely for him to spend a night there, it would be nice to grab something to eat and stop worrying about 'Sleeping Venus' and 'Venus of Urbino' similarity for now. 

 

Full stomach was something Chanyeol liked to have, moreover it wasn't too often, as the amount of studying was constantly taking his time away and forcing him to forget about basic needs. When Chanyeol started his study and moved out of his parents' house, he only truly appreciated how nice it was to come back home and have a meal already prepared. 

Chanyeol showed up at one minute past eight and it was enough for the old librarian to get even angrier with him. He noticed also a look of relief in Junmyeon's eyes. 

The old man took almost ten minutes explaining to them how exactly the books should be organised; it would have taken less time if Junmyeon wasn't constantly asking questions about the order, not being sure of what the librarian was trying to tell him. At one moment Chanyeol felt like Junmyeon's just going to say that the current system of putting books on shelves was stupid and he would make a different and better one by himself, but seeing the elder's face must have stopped him. 

'You should have just let it be,' Chanyeol said as the door clicked shut after the librarian's exit.

Junmyeon gazed at Chanyeol with confused and shook his head. 

'But this is a stupid system', he said firmly, 'Admit it.'

Chanyeol could agree on that, but he definitely wouldn't have liked to reorganise the whole library just because he thought the current system was stupid. After all they just got a list of books that should be on the bookshelf and they had to put them on the right places as the list was saying. Look at the list, find the book, place it on a shelf - how difficult could it be? It didn't even require any knowlage on the books. Junmyeon shouldn't get so annoyed by the way it was organised. 

Junmyeon unfolded the list the librarian gave them and it felt all the way to Junmyeon's feet. Chanyeol stared at the long paper. He looked at Junmyeon who also didn't seem too happy about the amount of work it seemed to be.

'I feel like this will take a while', Junmyeon sighed and took few steps forward to finally place himself on the floor next to now straight standing bookshelf. 

For few minutes they were sitting in silence trying to look for the books in the order they were given, wanting to do everything consecutively, but when the frustration kept on growing Chanyeol finally snapped and stood up.

'We can't do it like that!', he said annoyed. Junmyeon looked at him with wide eyes, surprised by the sudden action.

'What do you propose then?', he asked. 

'Give me the list', he said, and when Junmyeon handed him the paper, he sat down again 'You will tell me what book you are holding and I will tell you in which section it should be, then you place somewhere on the floor for that specific section. When we are done with that we can sort them alphabetically and place on shelves. Sounds good?'

Junmyeon agreed enthusiastically and they started working. Focused as much as they could, everything was going much smoother than before. Yet sometimes Junmyeon would say a book's title and Chanyeol would claim that there is not such a book on the list. Junmyeon would then take the list and scan it himself until he'd point at it with his index finger and look at Chanyeol with a smile of pity.

 

It was surprising how well they were able to work together. Despite being complete strangers, Chanyeol didn't seem even a bit uncomfortable around the other, and seeing how Junmyeon acted himself, he didn't seem to mind the company as well. Chanyeol always got along with everyone. He smiled a lot which usually made people warm up to him pretty quickly. He was an optimistic person and he couldn't help but bring it out on others and it was only better for him that everyone liked happy people. But it seemed like Junmyeon was the type that could make others warm up to himself quickly as well.

Junmyeon was quiet at first, as if he was not sure of himself. However he was warming up more and more with Chanyeol as the time passed. It was easy to make him smile. He laughed at Chanyeol's every joke, putting his hand over his mouth and covering his white teeth. He was easy to like, Chanyeol decided. He wouldn't mind spending more time with him.

After a few hours of working, Junmyeon's stomach grumbled. The boy however didn't seem to notice -or maybe he just chose to ignore it- and Chanyeol looked at him. Junmyeon caught his gaze a few moments later and raised his eyebrows in question, so Chanyeol stood up without saying a word.

He had known that they were going to stay in the library for a long time, so he had bought a take over before heading to library. His mum would be proud of him, he thought to himself with a small smile on his lips as he took out the food and put it in front of Junmyeon.

The boy was stunned, staring at the other with wide eyes. He wet his lips.

'Come on, eat some', Chanyeol laughed pushing the food further into Junmyeon's space. 

Junmyeon still didn't take the initiative to take the first bite of the food, but Chanyeol saw Junmyeon's eyes linger on it. He was clearly hungry, and yet, he still didn't want to take the food he was offered. He gulped and pushed the plate towards Chanyeol shaking his head.

'I can't eat your food, it's yours and you are probably hungry too', he said, his voice suddenly so small.

'Who told you I'm giving all of it to you', Chanyeol raised his eyebrows and Junmyeon looked at him with a playful smile, 'I'm only sharing.' 

The words did the magic and Junmyeon took the chopsticks from Chanyeol's grasp and they both ate the noodles in silence. Junmyeon's hands were small and delicate. He was chewing slowly and precisely, a complete opposite to Chanyeol who liked to do everything quickly, eating including.

A few minutes later they were back on the floor sorting the books alphabetically. It didn't take long and soon after the books were being placed on shelves. Junmyeon took care of the lowest shelves while Chanyeol took care of the highest and as they worked a comfortable silence was hanging between them.

Sometime after finishing and waiting for the old librarian to let them out, Junmyeon's head slowly made its way on Chanyeol shoulder.  Tiredness took him over and Chanyeol was more than happy to lend his shoulder as a substitute for a pillow. He listened to the soft breathing of Junmyeon until his head fell to the wall behind him and he nodded of to sleep as well.

During that night they spent together they didn't have that much time to talk and they didn't get to know each other much. Chanyeol didn't know how old Junmyeon exactly was or what he was studying, neither did he learn of his interests or where he lives. However he did notice the slight pout Junmyeon would make on his face when focused, he noticed how his eyes disappeared completely when he would laugh, how his skin was soft and pale or the fact that he seemed to like his body being kept warm.

 

 

'Junmyeon?' he asked as the other watched the librarian scanning the shelves, looking for a mistake. Junmyeon hummed and looked up at Chanyeol. 'Maybe you would like to go for a coffee sometime?', he asked casually.

Junmyeon grinned but before he was able to say something the librarian pointed at them and nodded and then left the boys behind.

Chanyeol turned to Junmyeon and leaned against the bookshelf raising his eyebrows.

'Watch out, don't make this bookshelf fall', Junmyeon hummed with a smile.

'No worries', he said but took a step away from it anyway. 'So?'

Junmyeon spotted something on the ground behind Chanyeol and quickly walked over to it. Chanyeol watched as Junmyeon lifted the book and got onto the ladder standing next to the bookshelf.

'I think we could go sometime', he said standing on his tip toes on the top of three step ladder trying to put the book on the top shelf.

'Don't, you'll fall. Give it to me', Chanyeol said raising his hand but Junmyeon shrugged him off.

The next second Junmyeon was falling from the ladder and Chanyeol was desperately trying to catch him. Somehow they managed to hit the bookshelf, making it lean back, and with a loud thud it hit the bookshelf behind it. However they weren't that lucky like last time because this time, the library turned indeed into a huge domino, and a few horrifying seconds later, six bookshelves were lying on the floor along with the books strewn all over the floor.

They heard yelling somewhere behind them.

'We can always bring coffee here, you know', Junmyeon said still in Chanyeol's arms, smiling up at him hopefully.

Chanyeol grinned.


End file.
